US publication document No. US20120003850 A1 describes a bladed connector device consisting of two components. The solution can be automated, but its disadvantage is that it is not small, as the two complementary bladed components need to have a minimum size, due to the operation of the device. The cable is fixed by an additional fixing unit, a cap. The soldering and the placement of the cable threads are on the same side of the printed circuit board. The manufacturing of the invention described in the document is slow and depends on human intervention. The components may move and become damaged easily due to the fact that they need to be held numerous times.
The solution described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,683,266 A has a similar structure than the one described above. However, this invention does not require a case, as the cable may be inserted to the dedicated hole on the fork head made of a flexible material.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,984,735 A describes a bladed cable connector with a holding case.
European patent document No. EP0234639 A1 and British patent document No. GB2047984 A describes solutions where the case holding down the cable is mechanic means. This is performed so that the shape holding the bladed cable connector is complementary to the case and the case snaps into the appropriate position. The inventions are capable of holding more than one cable.
Another complicated invention is presented by Japanese patent document No. JP2010257817 A. In this case, the cable is held in place by the case by mechanic means; here, the case is to be turned with 90 degree to hold.
The cable connector device described by European patent document No. EP0743700 A2 holds two cables that are placed in a certain angle. The cables are held by springs, and no case is required.
The solution described in French publication document No. FR2535533 A1 relies on a flexible cable connector, so the cables can be held in the fork-shaped head without a case.
French patent document No. FR2664433 A1 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,350,405 A describes a similar fork-shaped cable connector made of elastic materials, which does not require the use of a case.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,367,004 A describes a composite cable connector invention with a case consisting of two components.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,691,977 A describes a larger device, where the fork-shaped cable connectors are lined up in two rows. The cables are inserted in parallel positions and are protected and held by a common case.
The invention described by U.S. Pat. No. 5,059,137 A also includes several cable connectors placed in rows. The bladed heads are of different sizes according to the different sizes of cables, and distance between the edges is always 1 to 1.5 times of the diameter of the cables.
A cable connector made of bent plates is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,241,549 B1.
In conclusion, it can be established that all of the devices mentioned above consist of several parts, are complicated, and hard to automatize.